This invention relates to a method for producing an ORI additive for motor fuels such as gasolines. More particularly, it relates to a method of predetermining the weight ratio of the reactant needed to produce such desired ORI additive product.
In this application, the inventors are primarily concerned with determining weight ratio of the reactants necessary to produce a maximum amount of an ORI additive.
Up to the present time, the exact amounts of each reactant or the weight ratios of reactants were determined by a saponification method. This saponification method generally provided only an approximate amount or weight ratio of the reactants needed to produce the ORI additive. By using this saponification method there is a waste of time and materials to provide the correct amounts or weight ratio of the reactants needed to produce the desired ORI additive.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means of determining exactly the amount or weight ratio of the reactants to provide a maximum amount of the desired ORI additive for a motor fuel composition.